Female Officer
The Female Officer is a nameless minor character who only appeared in the first episode/chapter of the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. She works as an exam overseer at the Barsburg Military Academy, and is the only female member of the Barsburg Armed Forces seen in the series so far. Appearance Physical appearance The nameless officer appears to be above average height for a woman, as she is estimated to stand at five foot six inches, making her a little taller than Shigure. Her weight is unknown, but she has a very curvaceous figure, with a large bust and hips and narrow waist. Her age is also unknown, but she looks young enough to be somwehere in her twenties. Her face is heart-shaped, with a pointy chin and wider cheeks, and she has a small, upturned nose, with a small mouth and thin lips painted with bright red lipstick. Her eyes are very large, and a navy blue in colour, with long, black eyelashes. Her hair is a dark pink/red, and parted in the middle with two bangs falling over her forehead, and two loose strands at each side of her face. She wears golden, butterfly earrings. Clothing The nameless, female officer wears what appears to be the standard examiner uniform: being a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. She wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves. She probably wears a plain white shirt under the overcoat. She also has gold shoulder boards on her right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over her left shoulder. She is usually seen with a clipboard in her hands. She also wears a plain officer's cap. Personality She appears to have a pleasant personality, as she is always seen smiling and speaks in a friendly tone when addressing the students, even when reprimanding them.Episode 1 seen when she wakes the students and tells them to "not bother coming if they're late" in a friendly tone. She can also be seen as a little eccentric, as she smiles when explaining to the students that the Troll will try to kill the students. The female officer also appears to take her job seriously, as she looks embarrassed when seeing Shuri panic, but appears to act courteous to those around her as she still tries to smile at Shigure's joke about Shuri Oak's performance. However she doesn't appear to take well to students not performing to her standards, as in the anime she was first seen smiling at Shuri when he addresses his class, but later scowls at him when the Troll lunges at him. Relationships She freely interacts with the officers around her, particularly Shigure and she laughs at Shigure's comment about the Oak family, suggesting she is on good terms with most of them. She brightly welcomes Ayanami when he arrives, suggesting she has met and spoken to him before. History Little is known about the female officer's past other than she is an exam overseer at the Military academy. It is likely that she went to a similar academy when she was younger, and she appeared to have worked at there for a while, as she was shown to be familiar with Miroku and the officers around her. Appearances Manga synopsis Begleiter exam She is seen in the examination room, waiting outside the area, where she ushers Team A inside. Once inside the arena, she releases the Troll and explains the rules to the students. When she spots the Black Hawks approaching, she smiles warmly at them. When Ayanami is unimpressed with Shuri panicking during the exam, she comments that most examinees drop out at this stage. Post-Begleiter exam It is likely that she returned to her job of overseeing students for the exam. As she has not appeared again since the first episode/chapter, her status is unknown. Differences in the manga and anime Introduction In the anime, the female officer is introduced much earlier. She is first seen entering the student dormitories where Teito and Mikage are, where she informs them to be ready for their assembly, and that if they know they will be late - then they should not bother arriving. She later appears in the assembly hall listening to Shuri's graduation speech, where she looks on approvingly. Trivia * She is the only one of the three officers seen (the other two being Lloyd and Shigure) to have not appeared in a pilot side chapter. * She is the first female to appear in the series. References Site Navigation Category:Military members Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Human Category:Onetime characters Category:Neutral